


The Fifth

by trinielf82



Series: C&R BSG AU [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	The Fifth

The Sidewinder was being hailed by a cylon transport ship and Zane knew the shit was about to hit the fan and splatter everywhere. His eyes briefly met Nick’s as they stood on the bridge with the others. 

"Are you really going to allow them aboard?” Ty was standing near the Admiral, not really trying to hide the fact that the very idea was crazy.

Burns looked over at Ty and nodded “Let’s see what they have to say.”

"Letting those skin jobs onto the ship is a bad idea…"

"The sixes and eights are less inclined to blow us up with the child on board" He cut Ty off.

"Right and we’re going to let them on board where they have better access to her?" Ty scoffed "Great plan."

"Get to the landing bay and make sure our guests are given a proper welcome" Burns gestured to Zane and Nick "You two as well."

Ty grumbled the entire way the landing bay, not even noticing that .Zane and Nick were unusually quiet. They were almost to the bay when Kelly fell in beside them 

"Hey Nicko" He grinned up at his lover "What’s all the commotion about?"

"You should be in the med bay Kels" Nick frowned 

"Aw c’mon, you pilots have all the fun" His blue-grey eyes sparkled "Something brought them here and i wanna know what that is."

The men finally got to the landing bay where the cylon transport was already docking and some officers were gathered, weapons at the ready. 

The doors of the ship opened up and they all tensed as an Eight emerged from the transport ship. No matter how many times he encountered similar models it was always a shock to the system to the face of Digger’s wife staring back at him. This eight had the same features and Emma, but her blond hair was cut close to her scalp, unlike Emma’s which flowed past her shoulders.

"Oh wow" Kelly murmured "That never gets old. They really are like twins" 

"Copies Kelly, not twins" Ty reminded the doc, his grip tightening on his weapon. 

Zane held his breath as the eight looked over at him and smiled. Oh shit, was he about to be outed? He felt Nick tense next to him “My sister eight is on this ship” The cylon said “We would have a word with her” 

"Yeah, how about no" Ty spat out 

"We can get to that later Ty Grady," The eight smiled "There are more important matters at hand" She moved to the side and and turned to face the interior of the transport.

All eyes fixed on the figure that stepped down from the transport. 

"What the frack?!" 

Zane gasped as he stared at the woman standing next to the eight. Her smile was tentative as she moved forward. “Hello Zane, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

*******************************************************

Ty was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. A quick glance around proved he wasn’t the only one. Becky Garrett ignored the wide eyes and shocked looks as she kept on smiling at Zane. Becky fracking Garrett. Zane’s wife who was supposed to be dead. Who had died back on New Caprica. There was no fracking way she had survived. And that left only one explanation.

"Back the frack off!" he growled at her.

"Well I see Grady has figured it out"

Zane shook his head “No..you’re….”

"Yes Zane, I’m a cylon." She said bluntly "Imagine my surprise when i resurrected. Shock of my life." she paused "Well, considering the new development, I’d say one of many shocks"

Ty frowned as Becky exchanged a look with Zane. There was fear in his eyes that Ty didn’t quite understand. Surprise sure. Full on numbing shock made sense but that flash of fear was something else entirely. 

"Enough of this!" Ty pointed his weapon at Becky and the eight "Take them to the brig"

"Listen to me Ty, we’re not here to fight with you. Cross and the other models are getting out of hand. We only came here for help" 

"Help?" Ty scoffed "From us? Not happening. You cylons wanna wipe each other out? Fine by me. Why would we help you.?"

"Because we want the same thing. To find Earth" 

Ty shook his head “Yeah how bout no.”

Becky sighed “There are four other cylons on this ship. The other models you haven’t seen as yet. I know who they are. I want them to come back with me to help take Cross and the other models down”

"You’re lying" Ty gritted out. The other cylon models here on the Sidewinder? No way. But Becky didn’t look like she was lying. Frack

Becky ignored Ty and swept her gaze over the officers gathered. “I’m only here for the four. A decision is to be made. We don’t have much time. We’ll be waiting in the transport for you. An hour should be enough time to say your goodbyes. I don’t want to force you to reveal yourselves but….” 

"No need for theatrics" 

Ty gaped as Owen stepped forward “What the hell….”

"One less person you have to out" Owen moved to stand beside Becky. 

Ty made a move as if to lunge for Owen but Nick’s hand clamped down on his arm “Ty, don’t” 

"Wow! Kelly piped up "I did not see that coming"

********************************************************************

"Motherfracking Owen is a motherfracking cylon!" 

Zane watched Ty pace the length of their quarters. He had literally dragged Ty out of the bay. His mind was still reeling from Becky being the fifth. And her ultimatum. 

He dragged a hand through his curls. Should he prepare Ty for what was to come? but how could he let the man he loved know that he was the very thing that he’d been fighting all his life.

"Ty look this doesn’t have to be the end of the world" 

Ty stopped pacing and shot him a look of disbelief “You’re clearly still in shock from finding out Becky is a skin job, because you can’t be serious about that. We need to find the other cylons on the ship”

Zane’s stomach felt queasy “And then what?”

"Airlocks are made for flushing" was all he said.

"What would that solve Ty? They’ll just resurrect"

"Not if we blow up their damn resurrection ships they won’t" He said vehemently. 

It was the course of action they’ve been talking about for awhile. But had yet to execute thankfully. “Ty, Digger is married to an eight. Has a kid with her. Emma has been fighting right alongside us. Doesn’t that mean something? Cylons can clearly make a choice and go against their programming.”

"Owen couldn’t get on that ship fast enough. You think the others will do any differently? Everyone seems to be conveniently forgetting when that eight shot Burns. We’ve known her forever, and yet when her switch was flipped and she became aware of what she was, no amount of loyalty stopped her from pulling that trigger." His hazel eyes bore into Zane’s "Fracking skin jobs cannot be trusted"

**************************************************

Livi stared down at the sleeping form of her husband and daughter. Her hand twitched as suppressed the urge to reach out and stroke Deuce’s hair. She didn’t want to wake them. This was hard enough, without having to explain. 

She choked back a sob as Amelia snuggled closer to her father. Would she ever see them again? She was probably taking the coward’s way out by just leaving but she didn’t want Deuce to look at her the way Ty had looked at Owen earlier, like a traitor.

Livi slipped out of their quarters and made her way to the landing bay entrance. She hesitated. Whoever was guarding that cylon transport would know what she was the minute she entered the bay. Taking a deep breathe she pulled open the door and entered the bay. 

Emma Garrigou was standing in front the transport talking to the other eight. They both turned as Livi walked towards them. 

"Livi!" Emma’s eyes widened in surprise "Are you really going?"

Livi nodded. Before she could say anymore the door opened again and Nick and Zane walked in.

"You can’t all leave" Emma protested 

"We’re not" Zane assured her at the same time Nick said "We’re staying."

"There is no happily ever after for you here Zane" Becky said as she stepped down from the transport "Ty Grady will not be as understanding"

"You don’t know that."

"Zane, be smart about this…."

"Zane?" 

His body tensed as soon as he heard that voice. He turned to face Ty, who was standing there a confused look on his face. A confused look that was slowly morphing into horror. 

"Ty just listen…"

"The three of you?" Ty choked out. "No, you’re not…"

Zane held is hand out as he moved towards Ty.

"Dont!" Ty’s weapon appeared in Zane’s face and he stopped moving. 

"Ty please. We didn’t know…"

"Stop moving! Or i swear to the gods i will put one in your chest!" Ty’s hand shook as he held his weapon on Zane. 

Livi wondered if he would actually pull the trigger. 

"Ty please," He was practically begging now "I love you."

"No! Shut up! It’s all been a god damn lie!" 

Nick stepped between Ty and Zane “Are you going to shoot all of us Ty?” He gestured to Becky “I suggest you take your asses back to your ship. We’re not going anywhere.” Nick drew his own weapon then “I don’t want to use this on you Ty, so here’s what’s going to happen.”

"I’m not leaving without…" 

Nick fired his weapon near Becky’s feet “Go back to your fracking ship! Livi if you’re going then go, but Garrett and I will just make ourselves comfy in the brig til we sort this all out.” 

Livi looked from Becky to Ty and made up her mind “I’m staying too” 

Nick nodded and spun his weapon around, the butt of the gun facing Ty, indicating for him to take it. “Emma, please escort Garrett and I to the brig and make sure twitchy fingers here doesn’t blow both of our heads off” 

Emma walked towards Ty and placed a hand on his shoulder “Grady please, don’t do something you’ll regret later.” she held her hand out for his weapon. 

Ty didn’t even look over at her. His face twisted with a mixture of grief and anger. Emma squeezed his shoulder, applying a bit of pressure “Ty, I don’t want to hurt you. And i know you don’t really want to hurt them, so please.”

Ty looked over at her then “What’s to stop me from shooting you too huh?”

Emma didn’t flinch “Not a damn thing. But if you wnat to leave my daughter motherless and my husband wifeless then feel free.”

Ty grudgingly surrendered his weapon and turned his back on all of them and walked out.


End file.
